the_gmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Blues TV Series
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. (He opens his mouth to speak again, before the short version of the song “It’s all Been Done Before” by the Bare Naked Ladies begin to play. Halfway through looking around to find where it’s coming from, he shrugs and sings along with the song) Song and G-man: I met you before the fall of Rome. And I begged you to let me take you home. You were wrong, I was right. You said goodbye, I said goodnight! It's all been done! It's all been done! It's all been done before! G-man: Man, I love that song! But the show on the other hand… (The longer version of the song starts as clips of the Baby Blues TV show begin to play) G-man (V.O): I’m sure most of you are familiar with the comic strip Baby Blues by Rick Kirkmen and Jerry Scott. It stars the MacPherson family made up of Darryl, Wanda, Zoe, Hammie, and Wren. Along with a few guests and side characters like (Shows a strip with the character Bunny) this bitch. Baby blues has been going on for almost 20 years, and yes, it’s still going! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: But we’re not here to talk about the comic, we’re here to talk about the show! (Cut to clips from the show) G-man (V.O): The Baby Blues TV series ran from 2000 to 2002 airing 26 episodes with 13 being unreleased. It had two seasons, with only one being unreleased to the public. But all those things can be found with a quick Google search. How did the fans react? (Cut to the jelly donut scene from Full Metal Jacket. But instead the jelly donut is replaced with the Baby Blues title card) Gunner Sargent Hartman: Holy Jesus! What is that? What the fuck is that?! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Let’s do a comparison. Here’s some strips of the official comic… (Cut to a short slideshow of some strips from the comic. The main characters are the ones the G-man said earlier in the review. After it ends, we cut back to the G-man) G-man: And now here’s the intro for the show with commentary from a fan of the show. A.K.A, me… (Cut to the full intro for the TV series. The only characters from the original comic strip are Darryl, Wanda, and baby Zoe. The G-man is commenting on it) G-man (V.O): Alright, everything looks okay… (Shows Charlie the Dog) Wait, they never had a dog in the comic! (Shows the Bittermans) Who are they? Those aren’t their neighbors! (Shows Bizzy) Is that supposed to be Bunny? Who is that? (The theme ends) God, this is gonna blow… (Cut back to the G-man looking annoyed) G-man: So it looks like that’s our entire cast. And you know (Shows Bunny again) this bitch? Well, guess what? (Cut to a clip of Bunny in the show) She’s the only comic strip character besides the MacPherson family that’s in here! And she only appeared in one damn episode! (Cut back to the G-man) So this show is awful. I mean REALLY awful! Was this needed? By some fans, yes. Was this the version they were talking about? Clip of Bishop Bullwinkle: Hell to the naw! To the naw naw naw! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: I think he said it best. Well, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that! Peace! (The G-man gets up from his desk and walks out of his room. Cut to his trash can with Tattletail in it the female voice can be heard) ???: Well, this has been going on long enough! Time to unleash her! (A shadow looms over the trashcan with an ominous voice being heard) ???: Mama will look after you! Category:Episode